


Do what you want to do

by lenghan



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, M/M, Rimming, Rough Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 02:58:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10653495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenghan/pseuds/lenghan
Summary: 时间：400年和平时期刚刚开始地点：Himlad概要：老三受孕日，老五给他准备了点不算那么特别的特别的礼物。提及前几次，虽然没标但是提及牌牌。就是污脑洞。老三舔老五屁股也是污脑洞。





	Do what you want to do

今天是Turcafinwe的受孕日，他手下的将士们都喝了不少的酒，连平时严肃的Curufinwe都允许自己的未成年的孩子晚睡，Tyelpe的小脸都乐坏了。Himlad的夜晚一如既往的宁静。主要塞的将士们在酒足饭饱之后就睡了。  
除了两个人。  
Celegorm把Curufin推进了自己的卧室，“咔”地一声落了锁。  
“怎么了，这么急不可耐？”Curufin挑起眉毛，问道。  
Celegorm本身就穿的比较少，不像Curufin穿的那么多，他脱掉了上衣，露出自己的八块腹肌。  
“讲真，Curvo。你把Tyelpe抱上床的时候是不是故意勾引我？”Celegorm问道。  
Curufin在Tyelpe小的时候都是抱着他睡觉的，那段时间并不太平。现在他们几乎安定下来了，而Tyelpe也不是一个小豆包，所以当Curufin设计房间的时候，特地设计了celebrimbor的房间，并且很道歉的告诉儿子，以后你要自己睡觉了。  
“我怎么勾引你了？”Curufin解开了自己的长袍，露出美好的肩胛骨，之后又解开了自己的裤子，脱了下来。Celegorm性子比较急，Curufin刚刚把裤子放好，他就把弟弟扔到了床上：“你等着，我这就来。”  
Celegorm的衣服没穿多少件，而且他最喜欢的就是裸睡。所以当他赤身裸体地扑到自己弟弟的身上的时候，Curufin不禁为自己身上的重担呻吟了一声。  
“你呻吟的时候真好听，不知道你能用你那张漂亮的嘴做什么。”Celegorm扒下了Curufin最后一件衣物，让自己的弟弟完全赤裸。  
“我那张嘴能干的事情多着呢。”Curufin轻笑道，在床头找到他们欢爱用的润滑油，放在Celegorm的手里。  
“比如说？”  
Curufin舔了舔Celegorm的耳尖，轻声说道：“比如说那个……”  
Celegorm扭过弟弟的头，将他完全压倒在身下，之后给了他一个带有侵略性的吻，Curufin的舌头和他的舌头纠缠在一起，Curufin的手在他的背上乱抓，最后到他的臀部。  
最后还是Curufin打断的，他推开哥哥，轻声问：“还记得我们的约定吗？”  
“今天晚上你是我的，我可以对你做任何我想干的事情。”Celegorm的手滑到弟弟尾椎骨的凹陷处。自从他们确定关系以来，Celegorm就对那个地方情有独钟。Curufin一直都那么紧致，就像一张小嘴在使劲地吸他，最后让他迷失在欢爱的深渊。Curufin很顺从地分开双腿，将脆弱的 部位展现在哥哥面前，一如既往。  
Celegorm在Curufin的臀瓣中拉出了肛塞，之后用手指轻轻抚慰了弟弟的穴:“洗过了？”  
“对，特地为你准备的。”  
Celegorm并不打算对弟弟温柔相待，Curufin也不希望Celegorm在床上对他温柔，他们两个的卧室隔音就是为了晚上在床上尽情享乐。不过依旧有意外发生。有一次Curufin刚刚插入，Huan就听见主人呻吟的声音冲了进来，幸好Celegorm反应快，不然Tyelpe将会提前接任。还有一个Celegorm正在给Curufin做扩张，Tyelpe起来上厕所恰好经过，“爸爸听起来很难受的样子，三伯父又干啥了？”之后就跑了进来。当时门恰好没有锁。于是Celegorm刚要把自己的勃起插进Curufin的肛门，Tyelpe就跑了进来。  
“三伯父，爸爸怎么了？”  
Curufin当时带着一身的淤青哑口无言，Celegorm笑着说：“没啥，做格斗训练。”  
“训练要把衣服都脱掉？”  
“对，因为这样才能更舒服呀。”  
Celebrimbor在房间里闻到了很奇怪的味道，有点像石楠的香味。他也没有见到父亲脸上有那种表情，介于痛苦与愉悦之间，眉头紧锁。他看了自己一眼，哑着嗓子说道：“回你的房间。睡觉。”  
之后Tyelpe就把这件事情忘了。

现在没有人会阻止自己了，Celegorm想到。他舔舐过弟弟身上的每一处。现在只有一个小小的地方他没有触碰，而这就是他在今夜最想泄欲的地方。  
Celegorm将Curufin的一条腿架在自己的肩膀上，之后，小心翼翼地舔了一下弟弟的大腿内侧，之后是弟弟的会阴，最后则是弟弟的肛门。Curufin轻轻的喘息了起来，Celegorm认为这是一个好兆头。  
他开始了野蛮地侵略。先在括约肌上轻轻一吻，之后开始舔舐。在Curufin的目光中，他将自己的舌尖刺了进去。  
Curufin开始喘息，Celegorm将自己的舌头整个刺进Curufin的体内，而后者的小嘴也回应似得将他吃的紧紧的。  
“深一点，该死，你就不能把更大一点的东西刺进来吗？”经过这么多次的交合之后，Curufin的身体如同条件反射一般，把Celegorm吃的紧紧的，那个洞似乎要把Celegorm整个人全部吞进去一样。但是Celegorm并不打算一晚上只玩这个，他将舌头从弟弟体内抽出。  
Curufin躺在床上，换了一个侧卧的姿势，他的线条很诱人。体内的空虚的确不好受，但是他嘲笑似得看着Celegorm往自己的手指上涂润滑油。  
“多抹一点，对，我体内又湿又热又紧，所以赶紧来享受我吧。”  
Celegorm将三根手指插进Curufin的屁股，Curufin尖叫起来，他从来没有一次性承受过这么多的手指，即便之前在屁股里面塞了肛塞，做足了扩张，还是太多了。自己也不是没有给自己扩张过，看样子自己还是太紧。  
“疼。轻点。”Curufin带着哭腔说道。  
“你不是要大一点的东西吗？难道我现在还不够大吗？”Celegorm将第四根手指插入Curufin的体内。  
Celegorm故意避开了Curufin的敏感点，那里可以插进去之后再玩。他只想将弟弟的屁股狠狠地蹂躏，直到Curufin站不起来，只能赖在床上，之后他可以一直干他。  
但Curufin的耐力比Celegorm想象中的好，在适应了Celegorm的手指之后，Curufin开始随着Celegorm的手指的动作干自己，他咬住自己的下嘴唇，尽量避免发出呻吟声，他的肛门又湿又红，Celegorm觉得这是时候了，便将自己的手指抽离Curufin的身体。  
Curufin躺在床上，两腿叉开，他的后穴一开一合。这几年来，这个地方就处于超负荷状态。以前Celegorm插进来的时候Curufin要叫唤半天，现在他已经乐在其中了。  
“真的，Curvo，你现在这个样子真是喂不饱。”Celegorm把手轻轻在Curufin的阳具上一刮。  
Curufin早已饥渴难耐，但是还是假装矜持：“哪里喂不饱？你当我是Huan吗？”  
“我说的是你身下那张漂亮的小嘴啊，我还以为你这里只出不进，没想到你每次都把我吃得死死的。”  
“那就进来吧。”Curufin舔着嘴唇说。  
Celegorm将自己的阳具对准那个小小的洞，之后一插到底。  
Curufin闭上眼睛，这种燃烧般的痛苦他已经习惯了，前列腺的高潮比平常状态的更爽。第一次永远是最痛苦的，特别对于Celegorm这个处男，甚至都不知道将润滑液涂在弟弟的体内。Curufin也从来没有开发过自己的这个部位。直到Celegorm插了一遍之后才在弟弟的体内抹上润滑液。第二天Tyelpe和爸爸碰面的时候发现爸爸身上多了很多淤青。Celegorm庆幸当时Tyelpe才15岁，不懂事。  
Celegorm差点缴械投降，无论怎样，自己在技巧方面比不过弟弟。耐力方面更是如此。Curufin不是没有干过他，不得不说那一次把他干爽了。他几乎被干得晕过去。而Curufin还没有射。  
但现在情况不同了，他的阳具深深嵌在Curufin的体内。Curufin躺在床上，眼睛直勾勾盯着他，两腿叉开，他能从这个位置看见两个人结合的地方。那里已经变得红肿，Celegorm把自己先抽出来，将Curufin的一条腿往上提。之后就着这个姿势狠狠插了回去。故意顶在Curufin的前列腺上。  
“对，就这样，深一点。”Curufin的声音饱含着情色。他能感觉到之前涂在体内的润滑液在伴随着Celegorm的抽插进入到更深的地方。他紧致的甬道在狠狠地咬着Celegorm的性器，不想让他离开。  
Celegorm继续加快抽插的速度。每一次都顶在弟弟的敏感点上。Curufin用一只手抓着床单，一只手捂住嘴。但他的身体很诚实，每次Celegorm抽出来，Curufin身下的那张小嘴就会咬住Celegorm不松口。抽出来的时候带着黏腻的水声。  
Celegorm还是耐力不够，射了出来。将自己的一股股爱液射在弟弟的体内。他倒下来，趴在弟弟的胸口上。他压在弟弟的那张淫荡的小嘴上面，Curufin因为疼痛叹息着，适应之后他发出了一声嘲讽：“怎么了，不行了？我还没有射一次呢。”一边说着，一边用手刮过两个人结合的地方。  
Celegorm开始舔Curufin的乳头，Curufin觉得插在自己体内的那根阳具又硬了起来。于是他便开始继续摸两个人的连接处。Celegorm将自己拔出来，把Curufin翻了个身，让他趴在床上，屁股冲着自己，之后重新进入Curufin的体内。他一只手扶着弟弟的腰，另一只手开始套弄弟弟的阳具。交合处流出之前涂在体内的润滑液。整个房间充满着性爱与荷尔蒙的味道。  
Curufin的后面被Celegorm侵犯着敏感点，前面被Celegorm的手套弄。就算他的耐力再好，也没有什么用。  
他射了出来，粘稠的爱液溅到自己的胸膛上，还有少部分滴到床单上。Celegorm继续抽插，迎来了自己的第二次高潮。和前几次一样，Curufin的后穴容纳了他，一次又一次。  
Celegorm沉默地把自己从Curufin体内抽出来。将弟弟重新放到床上。Curufin的大腿完全脱力，刚刚交欢的后穴一片泥泞，那张小嘴甚至都合不拢。他的精液从Curufin体内流出，一并流在Curufin的大腿上。  
他们抱在一起，躺了一会儿。半晌，Curufin开口问道：“这次你满意了吗？”  
Celegorm只是轻轻吻了一下弟弟的后颈，便睡着了。


End file.
